The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connectors and shipping caps that fit on the electrical connectors when the connectors are not mated to mating connectors.
Some known electrical connectors are mounted to one or more wires or cables, referred to herein as a wire harness. Such electrical connectors may be configured to mate with another cable-mounted mating connector or a header mating connector that is secured on a structure of a device. The electrical connectors may include a lever that is used to provide a mating assist. For example, the lever hooks onto a portion of the mating connector such that rotation of the lever pulls the electrical connector closer to the mating connector and secures the two connectors in a mated position. Depending on the application, the electrical connectors may be required to be routed through or another one or more objects in order to reach the mating connector to provide an electrically conductive signal path across the two connectors.
However, installing known electrical connectors that include levers is not without disadvantages. For example, there is a risk that dirt, dust, liquids, and other contaminants and debris may enter an opening in the connector as the connector is routed. Furthermore, routing the electrical connector through small openings and around various objects, such as in an automobile, may cause the lever to become dislodged from a desired position. For example, the lever may need to be at a specific position relative to a housing of the electrical connector in order to properly interlock with the mating connector, and the lever may get bumped out of position during the routing and installation process. Once the electrical connector reaches the mating connector, a worker may be required to reset the position of the lever, remove any cover that protects the connector from contaminants and debris, connect the two connectors, and then rotate the lever to secure the two connectors in the mated position. A need remains for improving the efficiency of routing an electrical connector having a lever through a congested environment and connecting the connector to a mating connector.